


A Gala Much Like This

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: Marshal Harbinger [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, and anthony is my child, this au hurts me a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Thank you smute for the idea!Also don't forget to go check out her art too!https://smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com/post/184734244687/he-stands-there-frozen-in-time-mask-cracked





	A Gala Much Like This

Smiling faces, so many smiling faces. You mill about exchanging meaningless pleasantries. When did basic interaction become a chore? When did your smile become a mask? It was a gala much like this one. The beginning of everything that changed your world. The debut of the villain Sidestep. You didn’t know it then, how much meaning a single name could hold. How much you would grow to care about the man behind the mask. You didn’t know how much his hate consumed him, tearing apart any chance of happiness for the both of you. You were too blind to see it.

Absently you wander the gala. You’ve learned a lot since then. You’ve learned that pain and rage are the only constants in this life. Happiness is but a fleeting moment, easily ripped away, a bridge in flood water torn down as if it were a paper house.

Sidestep. A hero, a villain, a man so broken by the world that he just wanted to see it burn. He stands there frozen in time. Mask cracked, broken, like your idealism. This is all that's left of the man that you used to love. The man whose life you ended with your own hands. You wonder, what would he think of how you ended up? What would any of them think. You are the only one that is left. A cold, hard shell of the man you used to be.

You stand there staring at your reflection in the mask. The transparent face familiar yet strange. Scarred lips, lonely eyes, a deep sorrowful blue full of pain. Pain that you try to hide, to keep locked away. You squeeze your eyes shut, breathe deep, clench your fist. You have learned over the years that it is easier to walk away than it is to face your demons.

“Marshal Harbinger?” The voice calls softly.

“Yes, what is it?” You turn to face the newest, youngest member of your team, Anthony. He is smiling, optimistic, idealistic. Your frown deepens. He reminds you of how you used to be. You wonder what will snuff out his light, his optimism, if you will be the cause… if he will live that long.

“The museum is closing soon sir.” His smile is bright, disarming.

“So it is.” You mutter looking around the nearly empty hall. When did it get to be so late?

“Sidestep.” A quiet whisper full of awe. You turn your attention back to Anthony. His eyes sparkle as he steps closer to the glass. “He was always my favorite to read about.” His voice is soft as if he’s afraid he’ll wake the slumbering spirit trapped behind the glass. He won’t. It’s just an empty shell now. “I still wonder who he was. What he was like?” His attention turns to you. Too much. Too bright. “What was it like fighting him?” Excitement radiates off of him now, a puppy with a lost toy. Green eyes all too familiar in every way except their expression.

“More difficult than you could ever know.” Your voice is cold, stern. You push down the memory of hands against your skin. A soft voice in you ear. He was so much more than the villain he became, the one he will be remembered as. The memory of who he was, what was done to him will die with you. You look down at your hands. Steady. Stained. It is a cruel fate to taint your hands with the blood of someone who you were supposed to love; Someone who was supposed to love you; Someone that murdered everyone you cared for…

“I can imagine! A telepath that strong-”

“No.” You shake your head. “You can’t.” What would he have thought of Anthony. “It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. But it needed to be done.” You have told yourself that countless times over the years, hoping that one day it would ease the pain.

“You are being unusually open today sir.” Anthony's kindness will destroy him. His naivety wiped away by blood.

“You should go home. It’s late.” You tear your gaze away from the emotionless mask of Sidestep. Turning your back on him again, as you did in the past.

“Sir?” Anthony’s voice halts your step. He’s nervous.  “I was wondering… the rest of the team…” He glances away from your harsh gaze. “We were going to have an after party if you want to come.”

“No. Thank you for the offer.”

He smiles again. He always smiles. “Alright. See you tomorrow?” He turns, making his way to the rest of the team. Your team. You must protect them, and yet how can you when you know what this place does to people.

“Well Tony? What did he say?” You don’t know who spoke. You can’t bring yourself to care when you know their faces will disappear. It’s only a matter of time. How many teams have you been though? You lost count.

“No. Like he always does.”

Anthony, a young telepath. You hope the world doesn't break him like it did with you, with him. But you know it will. With one last glance at all that remains of Sidestep you walk out. Lights cutting out, footsteps echoing in the empty building as you make your way to the door. No explosion, no screaming, no death. You almost wish that there was, that you could go back. That you could pretend that everything was alright. Golden smiles, soft embraces, getting lost in tired green eyes. But you can not change the past. What’s done is done. A bitter chill sets into your bones, clutches you mind. You can’t keep the snarl from your face as you think of what the world has done to you.

A wretched history doomed to repeat itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you smute for the idea!   
> Also don't forget to go check out her art too!   
> https://smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com/post/184734244687/he-stands-there-frozen-in-time-mask-cracked


End file.
